ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Ultimate Kevin
This is a episode of Ben Power Hero. Plot The begins of the Ben and Zero even this walked out it, after even this united power as a future away. "Ugh, how you a best?" Zero says. "A glitched and fixed it?" Ben says, after hand to prasses the wall his sign "THE HERO OFF" it. "Nah, it's you best got it?" Zero says. Ben powers to Jury Rigg. "I wonna to fix you!" Ben fixed from his wall, but it even this a anymore, Ultimate Kevin is intangible at the wall after Ben and Zero. "Hello, you are a going to along." Ultimate Kevin says, and smashing him into a walls. "Don't stop to me!" Zero says. "ZERO?!" Ben says. Ben his back into powers and running at Zero and jumping him down on his walls. "Aw, dub." Ben replies. Ultimate Kevin using ice flames at the Zero and freeze it. "No! It's not glitching at Perodua Alza EXi!" Ben says. Zero still freeze it, Ben powers to Fasttrack, Ben after speeded off at Ultimate Kevin and punching him down. "I told you, Perodua Viva VGT anymore, is cannot to power!" Ben says. Zero melts his ice and cracks him with ice. "It cannot still anymore." Ben holding Vival Sense and throwing him and activating his transformation into Perodua Viva VGT. "It did not Ulti..." Zero cleared, after to a Perodua Viva VGT it is even powerful like Amazo this Ben's aliens form. "I am you, Perodua Viva VGT." Perodua Viva VGT says. "Oh you cannot, even this world." Zero says. "What?" Ben says. "Ultimate Kevin is attack?" Zero replies. Ultimate Kevin shot electricity from his Water Hazard's water ports. "NO!" Ben says. "Access Alien X." Perodua Viva VGT creates a portal at Brainstorm's Electrokinesis into the portal, closed it. "Thanks." Ben says. Ultimate Kevin using NRG's Radioactive Beam other his eyes and towards Zero and kills him into the ground. "ZERO!" Perodua Viva VGT and Ben shouts. "I wonna to goes it at fixed!" Ben powers to Jury Rigg. "I like a small." Perodua Viva VGT says. Ultimate Kevin using his Humungousaur's Super Strength and punching him with Perodua Viva VGT. "Access Ghostfreak." Perodua Viva VGT turns intangible, Ultimate Kevin punching him into the ground. "I won't his fix, fix, and then Perodua Viva VGT what is cannot going to intangible." Ben says. "You have been even to lost it anymore." Ultimate Kevin using AmpFibian's Electrokinesis at Perodua Viva VGT and falls it away. "Perodua Viva VGT!" Ben controlling his power, and fixing into the ground, but punching at Ultimate Kevin's body. "Ouch!" Ultimate Kevin absorbing Amazo and turning him access form. "Yes! I want to still mine!" Ultimate Kevin cheered. Ben powers to Humungousaur, and punching at Ultimate Kevin turns to fly at sonic speed. "I want to kill Zero is death, is now to Perodua Viva VGT." Ben says. To Be Continued... Powers Used *Jury Rigg (x2, by Ben) *Fasttrack (by Ben) *Alien X (by Perodua Viva VGT) *Ghostfreak (by Perodua Viva VGT) *Humungousaur (by Ben) Trivia *According to Haqim030, A Ben after glitch at Perodua Viva VGT did not transformation sequence. Category:Ben Power Hero Episodes Category:Episodes